Villains Wiki:Types of Villains M-P
This list is incomplete. You can help by adding to it. An alphabetical listing of villains by type. M * Mad Scientist: A villain who is/was a scientist or works in a laboratory of some kind. * Magnificent Bastard: A villain with strong charisma, is brilliant, determined and often charming,who gains respect from the audience. * Martial Artist: A villain fighter who is very skilled at martial arts or any form of hand-to-hand combat. * Master Manipulator: A villain who manipulates other characters, unbeknownst to them at the time, throughout the story to further their goals. * Masked Villain: Villains who wear a mask to conceal part or all of their face due to a physical deformity or simply to intimidate others. * Master Orator: A villain who is very skilled at speaking and uses persuasion to get what they want. * Mastermind: A being of perfect intelligence and very scheming nature, who devises complicated plans, notices the smallest details and skillfully manipulates people. Is usually also an intellectual or genius. * Maternal Villain: A villain who is either A) an abusive mother or B) simply a mother (without abusive tendencies) * Mechanically Modified: A cyborg or person with robotic attachments which give them superhuman abilities. * Megalomaniacs: Villains who are obsessed with power and are similiar to Dark Lords and Evil Rulers in that they seek to dominate everything, but are more concerned with power than actual conquest. * Military Villain: Any villain who is in the military. * Minion: Someone who serves directly under a more powerful villain and is considered insignificant in comparison. * Misogynist: A villain who has an open hatred of women, often abusive or disrepectful of said gender. * Misandrist: A villain who has an open hatred of males, often abusive or disrepectful of said gender. * Misanthrope: A villain who openly hates or despises humanity. * Mobsters: Crime Lords who tend to be higher-class and more organized than regular crime lords. * Monarchs: Villains who are monarchs or have a royal title. * Monster: Any villain who is a non–humanoid creature not resembling anything existing in real life, such as aliens, demons and fantasy creatures. * Murderer: Any villain who kills an innocent person or any other being. * Mass Murderer: A villain who has killed more than six people in a single instance (such as a massacre). * Mutated Villains: Villains who undergo a mutation/transformation during the course of a story. This is not to be confused with Mutants, who are established as being born with their mutated properties. N * Nazis: Villians that are and/or were members of the Nazi Party or believed in the Nazi ideology. * Nemesis: A villain that the protagonist somehow helped to create by some past action. * Nihilist: A villain who believes that human life has no purpose and no meaning. Does not value the lives of others. * Ninja: A villain who is a ninja. * Nocturnal Villains: Villains who are associated with the darkness or night. O * Old Villains: A villain who is over elderly or aged. * Omnicidal Maniac: A villain who is usually insane and who wishes to wipe out all life, be it on one world or an entire multiverse. * Omnipotent: The most powerful villain possible, possesses infinite power and potential making them all but impossible to defeat. * On and Off Villain: A character who alternates between being antagonistic or friendly. P * Parasite: Parasitical life forms live off an unfortunate host to survive. Parasites generally are also greedy and small in size. Parasites generally end up killing their host or bringing the host to near death. This wiki also includes bacteria and viruses in this category since they often function similarly to parasites. * Partners in Crime: A duo or team of villains that work together to cause evil, terror, crime, and mayhem. * Patricide: Villains who have killed their father or father-figure. * Pawns: A villain that is being manipulated by another villain. Pawns are generally controlled unknowingly. * Pirate: A villain who is a pirate. * Poisoner: A villain who uses poison as one of their weapons. * Power Hungry: Villains whose main goal is getting obtaining power, whether it be by manipulation or sheer force. * Predator: An villainous animal who hunts for prey and tries to kill it. * Propagandists: Villains that use propaganda to influence the masses towards a particular goal, ideal, cause, or position. * Protagonist Villain: A villain who is a protagonist of their story * Psychopaths: Villains who are amoral and antisocial behavior, lack of ability to love or establish meaningful personal relationships and extreme egocentricity. Gallery The-phantom-of-the-opera-75.jpeg|The Phantom of the Opera is a Masked Villain and a Misanthrope. Emperor-Palpatine.jpg|Emperor Palpatine is a classic example of both a Master Manipulator and a Master Orator. LexLuthor 234.jpg|Lex Luthor is a good example of a Megalomaniac. ThunderboltRoss2.jpg|Thunderbolt Ross is a military villain. Nicky Santoro.jpg|Nicky Santoro is the archetypal mobster. Red Skull.jpg|Red Skull is a Nazi. Vegeta.png|Vegeta is a classic example of an On-and-Off Villain. Captain Hook (Disney).jpg|Captain James Hook is the archetypal Pirate. Category:Villains by Type